Laxus Creed
by Alty Is On Fire. Literally
Summary: Laxus stumbles into a world that's not exactly Fiore, or Mongolia after he sees a mysterious person in a vision. He wants to find a way out of this crazy world full of Assassin's, idiots, and Templars. Rated M for Language and Blood that comes later in the story
1. A New World

**A/N: Might not finish this, I don't know. Depends if I get reviews or not. **

**Laxus Dreyar and Connor DO NOT belong to me! If they did, they wouldn't wear any shirts.**

* * *

Laxus sighed as he sat in the loud guild, his eyes were closed as he tried to ignore the yelling and screaming around him. This guild was certainly annoying, but it was his guild. It was Fairy Tail, and he'd just have to deal with their annoying ways that sometimes drove him insane. Scratch that, _always_ drove him insane.

Just this day he had to beat Natsu up twice due to him challenging the lightning dragonslayer to a fight. Why? Laxus had no idea. It was pretty stupid of him to try and fight Laxus when Natsu knew that he wasn't as strong as him. It was a waste of both of their times...

Laxus dared to open his eyes as he heard something coming towards him. He looked up, and saw an unusual man running towards him. He was wearing a hood that hid most of his facial features from sight, but Laxus could see parts of his dark toned skin.

The hood seemed to be peaked, and it reminded him of a bird. Mostly an eagle. The man was also wearing unusual robes, and had many weapons on him. Laxus saw a bow and arrow on his back, and a sword on his side with an assortment of other dangerous weapons.

But he could make out a tomahawk on the mans left side, but the blade was shaped like some sort of "A" which confused Laxus.

The man pulled out his tomahawk as if to attack, and Laxus shot up, blinking, and ready to fight.

But once he blinked the man was gone, and some of the guild looked at him weirdly. Laxus was still tense as he looked around for the unusual man, but saw nothing.

It was as if he disappeared, and from the looks he was getting, no one else had seen him.

Laxus sat down with a sigh, and a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he tried to figure out what he had saw.

Who was that? Why did only Laxus see him? Was it an illusion or some sort of vision?

Laxus had questions, but no answers...

He sighed and stood up, making sure not to draw attention to himself, as he left.

Once Laxus stepped out of the guild, he remembered his coat. The one he usually always wore, with the fluffy lining that was actually really soft.

He swore, and turned around to get it. But, the guild wasn't there. Instead, there was a street ahead of him, and he noticed he was in some sort of alley with two walls being most uncomfortably close to him on both sides of him.

"What the hell?" Laxus asked himself in confusion as he looked around, unsure of what had happened just then and now.

Had he been transported? Was this some kind of joke? It better not be, or else Laxus would be pissed, and want to kill the person who played this stupid joke on him.

Before Laxus could ask more questions, he heard shouting from the street in front of him, and he instantly went towards it.

When he got out of the dark alley, he realized it was daytime out since the sun was high in the sky. The weather wasn't cold, nor was it hot. So he guessed it was mid-fall.

The buildings seemed to be made out of bricks and wood, and the people seemed to be wearing weird garments that were from the older days. Laxus raised as eyebrow at this, wondering if he was in some town that kept to the old ways.

He didn't have time to look around more as a guy in white robes ran past him, and farther back there were soldiers in red coats.

The other male passed Laxus without even glancing at him, and Laxus instantly knew who that person was.

It was the one from his little vision earlier.

Laxus thought that he could possibly hold the answers to what Laxus wanted to know, but he seemed to be in a little predicament right at the moment.

"Tch." Was all Laxus said as Lightning hit the soldier, instantly killing them as they weren't used to such a force.

The people in the street looked at the soldiers in awe at what they had just seen. Even the man glanced back, but otherwise kept running.

"They never make it easy..." Laxus muttered as he disappeared, small sparks of electricity where he just was.

He then reappeared, seemingly out of thin air, in front of the man, who almost ran right into Laxus.

They seemed to be about equal in height, with Laxus being slightly taller, and more muscular. (Also differently dressed)

"Oi! I need to talk to you." Laxus said, his voice making the statement sound like a command.

After the person had gotten over his shock, he answered. "What for?" He asked, his voice deep and husky, though not as deep as Laxus's.

"I have a lot of questions, and I'm sure you can answer them." Laxus said back, a glare fixing on the other man.

The other man instantly stepped away and got into a battle stance. "Are you a Templar?" He asked, his voice holding no emotion was he pulled out his tomahawk, and a blade came out of a bracer that Laxus had just noticed, though it changed into a knife.

"A what?" Laxus asked, and noticed the man seemed instantly aggressive towards him. All he wanted to do was ask some fucking questions, and this is the shit he got.

The man didn't respond, but just looked at him, seemingly watching his every move. Though Laxus couldn't tell since he couldn't see his eyes.

"Look, I just want to know how the fuck I got here. Alright? I don't feel like putting up with this goddamn bullshit!" Laxus said, his voice raising with each word, catching attention of people who weren't already watching this exchange.

The people were looking as Laxus with confused and suspicious looks. They thought his clothes, eyes, and hair were quite odd. How his hair seemed to be spiked up without him actually having any effort put into it. His orange eyes were also quite odd and unusual.

But mostly his clothes, they had never seem anything like them! With fur lining the shoulders of the sleeveless shirt that looked very soft. It also lined his the collar of his shirt, and the bottom of it. He also had purple pants. Quite odd indeed...

The man seemed to notice the attention they were getting, and he quickly relaxed, putting his weapons away. "If you wish to speak to me, follow me." Was all that he said as he started to run away, leaving a rather angry Laxus to follow him.

They ran rather far until they were at the edges of the town, then they slowed to a walk as they headed towards the forest. While they were running, Laxus didn't have time to sight see or really think as he concentrated on following the mysterious man in front of him.

But now Laxus looked at the large trees, searching for possible escape routes in case the man tried to kill him. Though Laxus doubted he could.

"Now." The man said as he stopped and turned towards the blond dragonslayer. "What is your name?" He went on, and Laxus snorted.

"It's common courtesy to say your name first." He said as he fixed a stare on the man.

"Fine then. My name is Connor. Now, what is yours?" Connor introduced himself, and Laxus could tell he was rather annoyed by his statement.

"Laxus Dreyar." Laxus introduced himself as he looked away from Connor and around the forest once more.

"What are the questions you want me to answer?" Connor asked Laxus, and then Laxus looked back at him.

"Where am I?" Laxus asked first, not actually knowing where he was.

"We are on the outskirts of Boston." Connor answered, and Laxus gave him a confused look.

He decided not to ask where that was, and went onto his next question. "Year?"

"1764" Connor answered again, wondering how this man did not know what year it was, let alone where they were.

"Fuck..." Was all Laxus answered with as he ran a hand through his hair.

Connor was rather surprised at his small outburst, wondering what he was upset about.

"I'm not even from this world." Laxus started, wanting to just explain everything to this man who he had just met. He felt like he had the answers.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked, getting more confused by the second.

Laxus sighed before he started to explain. "My name is Laxus Dreyar as you know. I'm twenty three years old, my guild is Fairy Tail, and I'm a lacrima based lightning dragonslayer."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! And I'd enjoy some ideas to place these two in. Especially awkward ones ;D**


	2. Are Horses Transportation?

**A/N: Thank you for following this story! :] I appreciate it, and you have given me the nudge to write another chapter. So, enjoy!**

**I don't own Laxus, or Connor. If I did, they would both have their shirts off more.**

* * *

Connor was surprised by everything that was just explained to him. The actions of the other man told him he was not lying to him. It would be obvious if he was as Connor did not think he would lie about something like that.

"May you show me this supposed "lightning" magic?" Connor asked him, trying to stay as emotionless as he possible could.

"I thought you had already seen it when those guards that were chasing you collapsed, but I guess not." Laxus said with a small shrug as he looked around for a suitable target. He didn't want to burn this whole forest down now did he?

Laxus then saw a rather large rock, and pointed it out to Connor, to show him what he was aiming for. Connor nodded in reply, and watched as light engulfed the rock before it exploded and rained down in the form of small little pebbles.

Connor was amazed by this power, and was actually quite terrified of it, but of course he didn't show it. He had never seen anyone that had been able to control lightning. He had to make sure the Templars did not get to him.

"I could do more damage, but I don't want to be held responsible for a forest fire." Laxus smirked, seeming rather cocky about his accomplishment.

"You do not need to do more, I believe you." Connor said as he turned to look back at the other man. Almost completely hiding his fear. Almost.

Laxus could smell it, the fear of someone who had witnessed the rock being blown up. He knew this fear came from Connor. He didn't say one word though. He didn't want the other male to know he could smell his fear, and other emotions too. That would make him more guarded, and Laxus didn't want that.

"Do you know how to get me home?" Laxus questioned Connor after a small moment of silence.

Connor shook his head, and Laxus sighed in slight defeat.

"But perhaps my master would know." Connor said, even though he doubted Achilles would have an idea. He just wanted to keep this man out of other people's greedy hands. He knew he would probably be easily influenced since he had no ideas about how this world worked.

"Where is this 'master' of yours?" Laxus asked Connor as he crossed his arms, wanting to leave this forest. It made him uneasy. It definitely did not feel like Mongolia's forest. It seemed to have an always looming presence. As if he was never quite alone.

"Back at the manor. I will take you if you wish." Connor said, noticing how the other male was becoming uneasy. "But first. We need to get you clothes. Yours arise suspicion." Connor added as he looked Laxus up and down to try and determine what to get him.

"I would argue, but my clothes do bring a lot of attention to me." Laxus sighed, not actually wanting to give up his clothes.

"I will get you some. Stay here." Connor said, and then without waiting for a reply, he ran off, leaving Laxus alone in the forest.

"Son of a bitch." Laxus said with a small sigh as he watched Connor run away from him and towards the city.

"Now I'm all alone. Fucking perfect." Laxus said to himself as he leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes.

He was very curious about Connor, and his master. Connor was a mysterious man, that probably held many secrets. He moved almost quietly, and if he wanted to kill you, he could probably do it without making a sound.

He also had many weapons, and reminded Laxus of some sort of assassin. Perhaps he was one? Maybe this Connor guy was an assassin that took contracts or something. Maybe not. Maybe he's just a well armed quiet guy.

Laxus laughed at himself, but stopped as he heard a tree branch crack. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around cautiously, doing a 360 with his whole body to look around.

After what seemed like a year, he leaned back against the tree, determining it was just an animal. But, he still felt like something was watching him closely. He couldn't shake the feeling.

His eyes shot open, and he quickly jumped to the side as he saw something get flung at him. It embedded itself into the tree, and Laxus quickly looked over at it to see it was a knife. A throwing knife.

Laxus's head turned as he heard slight movement from the bush. Whatever was watching him had now given off it's position.

Lightning lit up the bush, and someone cried in pain. Laxus quickly went over to the bush and pulled out a person.

"Tch." Laxus said as he saw the person was already dead and he couldn't ask him why he had tried to kill him.

Laxus's ears perked up when he heard another sound. He quickly turned around and saw around five guards pointing their weapons at him.

Laxus glared at them, and lightning struck one of them, instantly killing him. The other soldiers flinched, but did not waver their stance.

"Stuck up pieces of shit." Laxus growled, and one of the soldiers tried to stab him with the blade of the musket.

Laxus quickly sidestepped, and grabbed onto the musket. He smirked at the guard and kicked the guard back, still holding onto the musket.

He threw the musket aside and got into a defensive position. He noticed the other soldiers had backed up and were pointing their muskets at him, getting ready to shoot him where he stood.

"Aww shit." Laxus muttered, and quickly grabbed the guard he had disarmed, and flung him in front of his own body just as the rest of the patrol fired their guns.

The man Laxus used as a shield, body jerked as it took the impact of the bullets.

Laxus dropped the body, blood now staining his clothes.

The rest of the patrol moved in to attack, forgetting about trying to reload their weapons. They probably didn't want to kill another one of their men.

Only four more idiots to go...

Two of the soldiers tried to attack him at the same time. Laxus stepped back and grabbed both of their muskets, forcing them to stab each other with the blades.

As their bodies fell, another soldier tried to attack him. Laxus's lightning struck him and killed him.

Laxus's attention turned to the last guy, who was shaking in fear.

"You." Laxus said and pointed to the soldier, who gulped and dropped his musket, wondering if he should run or not.

"Why did you guys attack me?" Laxus questioned, anger in his voice as his orange eyes fixed on the remaining man of the patrol.

"W-we followed you from the city. We were after the assassin, but when we saw you, we were told to kill you." The soldier blurted out.

"By who?" Laxus asked, his anger turning to curiousity.

"By-" The soldier started, but an arrow impaled itself into his neck, and he fell over.

Laxus turned around, tensing up to fight, but saw Connor. He let out a small sigh of relief, and saw a cloak on Connor's shoulder.

"Here." Connor said as he gave the cloak to Laxus.

It was light brown, and would easily hide all of his features. Even his clothes would be covered, and his face would not be able to be seen if the hood was up.

"Thanks." Laxus grunted in reply as he put the cloak on.

"You killed some guards I see." Connor pointed out as he looked at the dead men that surrounded the area.

"They attacked me." Laxus defended himself, and Connor did not reply for a while.

"Help me hide these bodies. We would not want anyone to find them. Hopefully the wolves will clean it up." Connor said and started to drag the bodies over to a large bush.

Laxus didn't reply, but just helped him move the bodies into a nice little pile under the bush.

The smell was already horrible as the soldier's bladders had relaxed and released whatever was in them. Laxus's nose was scrunched up, and he growled in disgust.

When they were finished with the seemingly horrible job, Connor spoke to Laxus. "We must leave now. Put your hood up. I have two horses a little ways from here." Connor said and started to walk away into the forest.

Laxus just rolled his eyes and he pulled the hood up to cover his face and then he started to follow Connor.

Laxus did know how to ride a horse. But wasn't it a form of transportation?

_No Laxus, it is not a form of transportation. Horses are animals, they are not like trains or cars... _Laxus told himself as he followed Connor.

Being a dragonslayer, his only weakness was motion sickness. Being on trains, cars, etc... Made him sick, and he hated it. That was why he walked everywhere. But animals aren't really a part of transportation. Right? He was going to find out.

They walked up to two large horses. A mare and a stallion. The mare was black with white splotches, while the stallion was all black.

They were quite beautiful, and Laxus found himself admiring them.

Connor climbed up onto the stallion, and Laxus climbed onto the mare, who huffed and kneaded at the ground as he climbed on.

"Nice to see you too..." Laxus said, noticing the mare did not like him riding on her.

"Follow me." Connor said, and kicked his heels into the horse, making it go into a trot.

Laxus clicked his tongue, and kicked his heels into the mare, and she quickly followed the stallion. After a few steps, she stopped, and Laxus growled in disbelief. He kicked her again, but she did not move.

Laxus could tell Connor was amused by this, and Laxus shot him a glare that told him not to comment.

A small spark of electricity struck the ground by the horse, and Laxus growled at it, telling her not to fuck with him.

She huffed again, but started to move towards Connor, deciding that playing around with Laxus was not worth getting hurt over.

When Laxus was riding side by side with Connor, he spoke. "Why did you put me with this horse? I know you knew she was a bitch." Laxus asked as he glared at Connor.

As if the horse understood Laxus's comment, she shook her head as if annoyed by his nickname for her.

"I swear I did not know that she was like that." Connor told him, keeping the same stony expression.

"Bullshit." Laxus argued with a roll of his eyes. "You knew."

"And if I said I did?" Connor asked Laxus curiously.

"I'll throw you off that horse and steal it." Laxus threatened him, and he thought he heard a small chuckle from the other male.

"Well then, I did not know that the horse you are riding was a, what did you call her?" Connor asked as he glanced at Laxus.

"A bitch." Laxus told him.

"Ah yes, I did not know the horse you were riding was a bitch."

* * *

**Hahaha... Laxus has a bitchy horse :P And I haven't decided if Laxus should get motion sickness or not in the next chapter. Any help please?**


	3. Welcome to the Manor

**A/N: Just saying, during episode 161 when Laxus was questioned about getting motion sickness he replied with "Don't tell anyone." so he does get motion sickness as he is a Dragonslayer :] Just wanted to clear that up!**

* * *

They arrived at the manor a day later, and luckily Laxus did not suffer from motion sickness. He kept on telling himself a horse wasn't transportation, and he even asked Connor if they were. He now remembered that conversation and how Connor had easily known he got motion sickness...

"Hey Connor, are horses transportation?" Laxus asked, trying to seem nonchalant about the question. The last thing he wanted was for him to know he got motion sickness.

"I do not view them as transportation" Connor replied, thinking about Laxus's question for a few seconds before adding, "You have motion sickness?"

"What?! Uh..." Laxus thought about an excuse, but he couldn't come up with anything. A bolt of lightning came down in front of Connor's horse, which spooked it and made it rear back, making the surprised Connor fall off of it.

Laxus chuckled as his horse kept going, not seeming to give any amount of fucks about what had happened.

Laxus clicked his tongue, and the mare stopped where she stood, not daring to piss off Laxus after she had nearly been electrocuted.

Connor quickly calmed the horse down after glaring at Laxus, who rolled his eyes at the other man.

"You are quite childish." Connor said as his horse walked over to Laxus's.

"I get that a lot." Laxus had chuckled as they started to ride once more.

They had riden in silence for the rest of the trip, and now they were at the manor in which Connor's "master" lived.

Laxus was excited about this, he was ready to go home and get out of this place. To get away from Connor.

They put the horses in the stables, and then walked up to the manor. Connor walked in without a word, and Laxus followed him.

Laxus stared around the house. He'd seen bigger.

It was actually fairy nice. A room was on either side of them, and straight in front of them were stairs and a hallway to the left of the stairs. In the room to their right sat an old man, which Laxus assumed was Connor's master.

"Achilles." Connor said as he pulled off his hood to look at the old black man.

"Connor, you're back. And who is this person you bring?" Achilles asked as he turned to face the two men.

Laxus pulled down his hood and studied the man, making sure he didn't have any possible weapons to kill him with. You were never truly safe...

"Laxus Dreyar." Connor introduced the blond mage, who was wary of the old man.

Achilles chuckled at Laxus as he realized he wasn't relaxed at all.

"I mean, where is he from?" Achilles asked, and Connor started to explain with the ocasional help from Laxus when he didn't get something right.

Achilles pondered about what they had said for a moment. Seemed pretty farfetched... But still, he knew they weren't lying. That's not something you'd lie about.

"And you thought I could help?" Achilles asked, and Connor nodded while Laxus stayed quiet.

"Sounds to me like you were brought here for a reason young man. You should figure out what that reason is. Then you will go back to your world." Achilles explained, and Laxus sighed.

"Until then, you may stay here. If you help with the manor of course." Achilles added with a small smile.

Laxus thought for a moment. He didn't have money so he couldn't buy a place or rent one to stay. And he could help them...

He finally came to a conclusion. "Alright. I'll stay." Laxus said as he crossed his arms, his orange eyes fixed on the old man.

"Good, good. Now you need new clothes. We don't want you getting to much attention. Then you and Connor will go out and catch us something for dinner. And also introduce you to everyone." Achilles smiled before he turned around to find Laxus something suitable to wear.

Laxus and Connor waited for Achilles to return in an awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other, so they decided to stay quiet.

When Achilles returned he held a robe in his hands. It was sorta like Connor's with the same hood, but it wasn't as detailed.

Instead it was a simple white with a red sash around it with some armor covering some of the red.

"This is all I have that will fit you. I apologize. When you go into town next I shall give you money to but new clothes." Achilles said with a small sigh as he handed the robes to Laxus who looked over them.

They weren't that bad actually, and he mentally shrugged.

"There's a bathroom upstairs you can change in." Achilles said and then turned away, dismissing them.

"I shall wait here while you change." Connor said as he looked at the larger man, who simply nodded and walked up the stairs.

After Laxus was gone Connor turned to Achilles. "Why did you give him those? I know they are not the only robes you have that would fit him." Connor said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"We can't let the Templar's have him. So for now he shall dress as an Assassin." Achilles said without looking at the younger man.

"Watch him closely Connor. Don't ever let him out of your sight." Achilles said, wondering what laid ahead for the two young men.

"Tch..." Laxus said as he looked down at himself at the robes. They seemed to be missing something... Especially on the waist and arms.

He felt somewhat relaxed in these robes, and he didn't know why. He sighed as he silently left the bathroom.

He walked down the hallways, not knowing what he was looking for.

He walked into a back room and looked around, scanning the room with his eyes until he saw what he was looking for.

Two metal bracers.

He picked them up and slipped them on, and flicked his wrists to see two sharp blades come out, almost cutting his ring fingers.

He smirked and decided to keep these on. If he was going to hunt, he needed weapons right? He couldn't use his lightning or he'd destroy the fur and burn the flesh.

He then walked over to many sharp objects. Swords, knives, tomahawks, etc.

He picked up a blade and examined it.

It was in a sheath that was connected to leather straps.

He put it onto his back and flexed his muscles. It fit perfectly, and he thought it felt right too. Perfect. Now he was ready to go.

He walked down the stairs and looked at the two men. "Connor. Let's go." Laxus said, and Connor looked at him, ignoring the weapons he now had. Obviously Achilles did not mind, so Connor didn't either. Though he was suspicious.

"Good luck you two." Achilles said as they left, shutting the door behind them.

"We can go see Terry and Godfrey first." Connor said and Laxus didn't respond as he followed the man to the lumberer's house.

"Hello Connor!" A women said with a smile on her face as she looked at the young man.

"Are you looking for Terry or Godfrey?" Another women asked, and Laxus guessed these two were they lumberer's wives.

Connor shook his head before he answered. "No. I came here to introduce you to someone." Connor said and then introduced Laxus and the two women walked over to him with a smile.

"What a handsome lad you are." The women Connor had introduced as Catherine said as she looked Laxus over.

"Yes, he is quite handsome. I really love his eyes. They stand out from the crowd." The other women, Diana, smiled.

"Well, we shouldn't start to flirt with him encase our husbands see." Catherine chuckled as she turned at Connor.

"Come back later when terry and Godfrey are here. Then we can all be properly introduced." Diana said as she turned away, Catherine following.

Laxus was used to being called handsome, but he didn't really know that these two women would actually say it. Well, this world is full of surprises isn't it?

Connor showed Laxus around some more, introducing him to Myriam, the huntress, Norris, the miner, Prudence and Warren, the farmers, Ellen and Maria, the seamstress, Corrine and Oliver, the Tavern keepers, Lance, the carpenter, Lyle, the doctor, David, the blacksmith, and Timothy, the parishioner.

They were all nice people, and Laxus already liked them. After they finished talking to everyone they ventured into the forest to hunt.

Connor didn't say a word until they neared some deer. "Stay back." Connor instructed as he moved towards the deer.

Laxus was smart enough to stay down and not alert the animal to their presence. He wanted to eat tonight.

Connor moved towards the deer through the long grass, and Laxus would barely see him as he was behind a large tree, and he had his hood up. He didn't want his bright hair giving away his position to the deer.

The deer looked up for a moment before Connor struck it with his tomahawk. It was a nice clean kill and Laxus walked over to him as Connor skinned the animal.

"Now that I've shown you what to do. You can hunt on your own. Meet me here after you've caught a few things." Connor said before he ran off.

Laxus growled in annoyance. He was always running off before Laxus could reply. How many things did he want Laxus to get?

Laxus just sighed as he started to walk, trying to stay silent. Though it was hard with twigs and roots being everywhere. Plus the grass and nuts...

A deer suddenly erupted from the bushes and ran straight for Laxus, who quickly stabbed it in the neck and carefully brought it to the ground.

Laxus smirked at how lucky he was. Then he frowned and thought. Why was the deer running? He got his answer as a cougar leaped out of the brush and straight towards him.

Laxus quickly rolled back, his orange eyes looking into the cougar's black ones. He fixed it with a strong glare, and the cougar growled at him as it lowered it's ears and it's large tail swished back and forth.

It lowered it's body to the ground as it started to move around Laxus, who kept his eyes on it as it moved. No way was he going to take his eyes off this large cat who obviously wanted him gone.

Laxus braced himself as the cougar leaped towards him once again. He quickly sidestepped but yelped in pain as claws tore into his back and made him fall forwards.

_What the hell?_ Laxus asked himself as he rolled to get the cat off his back.

When he looked, he saw two cougars. Not one.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered as they both leaped at him, clawing and biting him.

His rage grew and lightning erupted from his body, instantly killing both of the cats, and also lighting up the area with it's brightness.

Laxus pushed the two bodies off him and laid there for a moment, not wanting to move. He then opened is eyes to access his injuries.

Only one of them was bad, the others weren't that harmful.

The wound was on his arm, and it was bleeding pretty fast. He pressed his hand to it and stood up, almost falling down as a wave of nausea came over him.

He shook his head to try and clear the growing fuzziness as he started to walk in a random direction, hoping it was towards the manor or Connor.

_Should of killed those bastard before they touched me..._ Laxus thought as he walked, stumbling a few times and almost falling.

_Maybe I should rest for a while?_ Laxus suggested as he slid down to the ground, his back resting on a tree trunk. His hood was still up, and it was covering his face as his head drooped.

_Just for a while..._ He added as he slipped into that dark sleep known as unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :D The next chapter might take a while as I will be busy for the next week with a science fair project so I apologize beforehand for that. Also, thank you for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! If you're a silent reader, I'd love if you comment on this story :] I love everyone who is currently reading this, so THANK YOU!**


	4. A Mission?

**A/N: I swear I didn't forget! I had science fair, then loads of tests... Okay, maybe I forgot a little? Sorry... Anyways, thanks Epok-kun! You actually gave me drive to continue this story!**

**I don't own Laxus, Connor, or anything really. I own a pencil though :]**

* * *

Laxus felt himself being dragged, by who, he didn't know. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. He started to slip back into the darkness, but he shook his head to stop himself. He then opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the sun's rays flashed down into them, blinding him for a second.

He groaned as pain hit him, and he realized he wasn't bleeding anymore. So someone had patched up his wound?

"You're not dead." A familiar voice said, and Laxus sighed.

"Maybe if I die, I will stop seeing you." Laxus shot back at Connor, who had stopped dragging him and was now standing in front of him.

"Very funny." Connor said, the same blank expression on his face.

"I try." Laxus said as he stood up with a grunt, almost falling over but steadying himself.

"Next time I see I shouldn't let you hunt alone." Connor said and Laxus clicked his tongue.

"Next time maybe you should warn me about the mountain lions being in there." Laxus said with a sharp glare at Connor.

"I thought you knew." Connor responded, his face still blank.

"I thought you knew." Laxus said, making his voice sound childlike. "Bullshit."

Connor sighed, knowing that this argument of there's was going no where as they both didn't want their pride to be broken.

"Let's just go." Connor said at last and started to walk away, with Laxus following.

The pain wasn't as bad as Laxus had thought it would be. Connor had done something to numb the pain most likely. Damn Connor...

They arrived at the homestead quickly and were greeted by Achilles, who didn't ask what had happened to Laxus's robes. He probably guessed.

"I have a letter for you Connor." Achilles said and handed Connor a letter.

Laxus didn't bother to listen to the conversation as he went upstairs to wash the blood off his skin.

He pulled off the top of his robes to get a better look at the wound. It was bandaged up of course, and looked like it was still bleeding a little bit. He would have to change the bandage soon.

Laxus saw that there was no blood on his skin, and thought Connor had washed it off. Most likely.

He stared at the bracer for a little bit and saw the "A" on it. It reminded him of his guild stamp.

He stiffened, and looked down at his bare chest, sighing in relief as he saw it there along with the tattoos he had added onto it. It was still there...

Laxus slid his robes back on, but left his hood off, as he walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Laxus, we have a mission for you." Achilles said, and Laxus looked at the old man in surprise.

"You will be accompanying Connor on his mission." Achilles finished, and Laxus frowned.

Normally he would argue, but something about Achilles made him stop before he even thought about what he was going to say.

"Fine." Laxus said, sourness in his voice.

Achilles smiled. "Glad to see you two are getting along.' He said sarcastically before he walked away, leaving Laxus and Connor alone in the room.

They exchanged glares before Connor walked towards the entrance with Laxus reluctantly following.

"Let's get this over with." Laxus said as they walked over to two horses, each of them mounting them.

"Rushing isn't always good." Connor said and took off without another word, leaving the other man to follow, or face Achilles.

Laxus did not want to face Achilles, so he dug the back of his boots into his horse, making it start to run after Connor's.

He didn't want to be here, chasing after Connor, while riding a horse. He hated it all. He wanted to just go back to Fiore. He didn't care if he had to constantly kick Natsu's ass. He just didn't like it here. It made him uneasy.

Connor had slowed down, so Laxus made his horse slow to a walk next to Connor's.

"We don't want to tire them out before we get there." Connor explained before Laxus could ask why they were slowing down.

"Exactly where is "there"?" Laxus asked, and got nothing in response.

"Nevermind..." Laxus said with a roll of his eyes, annoyed by Connor already.

They rode in silence until the sun sunk, and the moon rose. Then they stopped for the night and got a small fire going, courtesy of Laxus.

"Are you just going to be quiet this whole trip?" Laxus asked Connor.

"No, you just annoy me." Connor replied bluntly before he walked off into the woods to find food.

"Tch." Laxus said and watched the fire dance with the wind.

He wondered if the others had noticed his absence. Probably. Natsu would be the first to say he wasn't there, followed by Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. They the whole guild.

Would they search for him? He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. After what he did a few years back... But, they trusted him now, they were his nakama.

Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when something jumped out of a nearby bush.

It was a red fox, and Laxus watched it closely without making a noise, not wanting to scare it.

It might come as a surprise, but Laxus loves foxes. Their coats, the way they seemed to move silently, and how they usually lived alone.

The red fox glanced at him, then turned and walked away from him. It looked back over it's shoulder at him once more before it left him alone by the fire.

It seemed like the fox wanted him to follow it...

He was about to stand and follow it when Connor walked back with two dead raccoons.

Laxus mentally sighed and stayed sitting. If the fox wanted him to follow it, it would come back for him later.

They said nothing to each other as they began to cook the raccoons over the fire.

They ate, and then Connor left again. Laxus didn't ask where he was going, he didn't really care what Connor did.

Laxus stayed where he was, wanting the fox to come back. It didn't.

_It must of not wanted me to follow it... Probably just curious about me._ Laxus thought as he looked up at the stars.

Who was the celestial spirit mage? Oh yea, Lucy. She had told the guild about the stars once during one of their many celebrations, and had even said which one was which. He didn't really pay attention to it, so he only knew the big dipper.

But now he wished he had paid attention to the little speech. He was dying of curiosity about them now, but he didn't want to ask Connor.

Connor then came back towards Laxus, all quiet like usual. He settled down on one of the blankets, and Laxus guessed it was time to sleep.

He leaned back against a tree a little ways away from the fire, and started to drift off. He thought he was a pair of green eyes in the bushes across from him, but he thought he was imagining things and drifted off into the darkness we call sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please? :D**


End file.
